La vida infeliz de Hermione
by Shadow-book
Summary: Quien sea capaz de consolar un corazon tan roto como el de Hermione?


**La Vida Infeliz De Hermione**

Estaba esperando como todos los días la mañana fría y calida, deseando que el día terminara ya, aunque parecía raro porque apenas se estaba levantando y encendiendo la regadera, pero ya sabia lo que le esperaba ese día, como un típico viernes hoy recibiría una lechuza con una invitación de parte de su mejor amigo Harry Potter preguntándole si quiera ir a cenar a su casa ya que era viernes y al día siguiente ellos no trabajaban, también esperaba las felicitaciones de todos sus compañeros de trabajo por el gran esfuerzo que hizo toda esa semana al entregar su investigación semanal, después llegaría a su triste casa, infeliz, impotente al no poder hacer nada para cambiar esa vida, estaba atada al hombre que no amaba todo por tratar de huir de la persona que la desprecio, lo único que trataba era encontrar consuelo y sabia que con el siempre lo tendría, esa noche en la que su infeliz vida comenzó a abrir paso para ella, esa noche en la que ella había sido la mujer mas infeliz, mas despreciada, mas que simplemente nada.

FLASH BACK

--Ron, ¿pero que dices?—dijo alterada, nerviosa, esperando que la respuesta que ella quería saliera de la boca de su amado, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse lo mas serena que pudiera…

--Lo que oíste, yo ¡NO…TE…AMO!—el sabia que era mentira lo que decía tratando de sonar lo mas convincente, el trataba de engañarse así mismo haciéndose creer que era lo mejor para ella, porque sabia que si estaba con el no iba a poder cumplir sus grandes metas, porque con el un Wesley ¿Cómo iba a llegar tan lejos?, yo tan solo quiero lo mejor para ella, se dijo así mismo tratando de convencerse de eso.

Hermione se soltó a llorar por el desprecio que le había provocado su amigo, su amor, su confidente, su compañero de tantas tristezas, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años que habían sido amigos, después de tantos problemas, después de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos la desprecia así no mas como si nada.

--Pero…como…te atreves—reacciono al fin después de estar sumida en sus pensamientos—después de tantas cosas juntos, después de los años, depuse de que yo te conté lo que sentía por ti, deberás pensé que tu si sentías algo por mi…

--Pues ya vez que no, te equivocaste, sorpresa para ti ¿no? La perfecta Hermione se equivoco, por fin, hay que ser una fiesta, porque esto es para celebrar—dijo Ron tratando de que fueran solo amigos y nada mas pero logro mas que eso hizo el gran milagro de que la persona que lo amaba con todo su ser y el también amaba mas que a su vida, lo despreciara, al darse cuenta de eso ya estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por los tres golpes que había recibido, uno en el estomago sofocándolo, dos un hermoso pisotón lo suficiente fuerte como para romperle algún dedo y por ultimo una honorable cachetada bien merecida, pero al tratar de detener a su amada, pero lo único que vio fue la hermosa cabellera de ella, ondeando por el viento, tras una ráfaga de viento sintió con un poquito de agua tocaba su cara, el sabia perfectamente que eran sus lagrimas, derramadas por un idiota.

Tratando de no ver hacia atrás, para no arrepentirse de haber salido corriendo, pero como arrepentirse, si tan solo había huido del lugar y de la persona que la habían echo sentirse despreciada, odiada, vulnerable ante todo, olvidando que existía la magia olvidando todo el cariño que sentía por el, por algunos instantes lo odio, desprecio, ¡Quería matarlo! Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que lo seguía amando y lo la amaría por siempre.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había corrido demasiado, tanto como para llegar a un bosque oscuro, se adentro un poco mas no sabia que le podía pasar ahí pero no le importo ya que no tenia nada mas que perder, ya había perdido todo lo que quería.

Después de un rato de caminar entre los árboles, ya se había adentrado mucho, al parecer estaba en el corazón del bosque porque había una hermosa cascada que terminaba en un lago y depuse seguía su camino en un estrecho rió que formaba, lo siguió con la mirada, ´´ valla si que es largo`` pensó.

--Hola, nunca creí verte por aquí, la verdad nunca creí volverte a ver desde la boda—dijo una voz varonil, la cual le sorprendió mucho, conocía esa voz, claro que la conocía había hablado con el hace ya mucho tiempo pero aun se acordaba de el.

--Hola, Víctor—contesto sorprendida, pero serena.

--Que linda noche, sabes no deberías estar por aquí a estas horas de la noche, podría ser peligroso para una mujer tan bonita como tu—contesto también sereno—podrían lastimarte mucho las criaturas que rondan por aquí.

--Ja, eso que importa ya—respondió instantáneamente recordando lo que paso hace pocas horas.

--Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que importa, podrías romperle el corazón a la persona que te ame, porque lo mas seguro es que no podría vivir sin ti—dijo sorprendido ante la respuesta de esta.

Se voltio y por fin lo vio, tal como lo recordaba, alto, con músculos muy bien torneados, cara serena.

No pudo más, su mete ya no controlaban sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de la nada ante en comentario de Víctor, corrió hacia el, lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo ya que estaba muy cansada después de lo sucedido y le dijo al oído:

--OH Víctor, ese es el problema—trato de separarse de el pero su pecho era tan calido, tan suave pero también tan fuerte como para soportarla y que se sintiera cómoda.

--¿pero que te paso? ¿Porque estas así?—pregunto alterado y sorprendido ante la reacción de ella.

Después de una rato Hermione ya le había contado toda la historia mientras la abrazaba, se sentía reconfortada, sabia que no era la persona que amaba pero sentía un calor intenso, los oídos que aquel apuesto joven la habían ayudado mucho, se pudo desahogar, se sentía aliviada.

--Bueno, no puedes regresar con ese infeliz a tu apartamento, pero tampoco te puedes quedar aquí, mira que te parece si te llevo a mi casa, como ahora estoy de vacaciones el Quidditch se acabo por el momento, así podrás tranquilizarte un poco para que estés mejor en la mañana y que ya puedas hacer las cosas que quieras al fin y al cabo mañana es sábado—dijo Víctor después de un largo silencio que el decidió romper, ella asintió moviendo la cabeza recargada en su pecho—muy bien, entonces vamos pero el único problema es que esta un poco lejos, así que tendremos que trasladarnos, pero al parecer no estas en muchas condiciones para hacer eso así que yo te llevare ¿no importa verdad?

--no—respondió tímidamente ante la seguridad de el

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese día tan horrible pero un poco hermoso comenzó su vida infeliz, después de esa noche Víctor decidió que mandaría a alguien por sus cosas para que ella no fuera, el evito que ella saliera de su casa (si no que no se fuera para siempre) poniendo excusas tontas, al principio creíbles pero poco a poco fueron perdiendo originalidad, hasta que después de un año y medio, el se armo de valor para pedirle que fuera su pareja y ella acepto, después de seis meses de salir (el cual al día siguiente de que la pareja se formara todo mundo mágico sabia, era esperado es Víctor Krum) el le propuso matrimonio y después de unos minutos en los cuales estaba pensando y acepto, como podría decirle que no, el le había dado TODO, aunque no lo amaba, que podía hacer a la persona que amaba la había perdido hace como dos años, claro tan bien lo del matrimonio se supo al día siguiente, después de ocho meses se encontraba ante el altar diciendo la palabra que tanto se preparo para poderla decir, ''ACEPTÓ'' fue la palabra que le destrozo el alma, se estaba casando con un hombre que no amaba.

Ya llevaba dos años de casados, dos años de inmensa tortura, el la trataba como a una reina, hacia lo que pedía (claro no se aprovechaba), pero no era feliz, lo intento pero no pudo amar a ese hombre que tanto la quería.

Lo peor aun era que por un accidente que había tenido Hermione al tratar de volar (lo cual le aterraba) cayo de aproximadamente 25 metros, estuvo en San Mugo durante 15 días rodeada de todos sus amigos y seres queridos (menos Ron, Víctor no dejaba que se le acercara) se salvo pero cuando cayo se pego en el vientre con una roca grande que estaba por ahí así que por desgracias no va poder ser mama todos se pusieron tristes, mas ella y su pareja, eso paso cuando apenas tenían 4 meses de casados y por desgracia eso había echo mas infeliz a Hermione ya que no podía ser mama para poder sentir que deberás algo la unía a Víctor.

Después de salir de la ducha, se empezó a cambiar, como todos los días, trato de hacer el mas mínimo ruido para no despertarlo porque sabia que si lo hacia tendrían que desayunar juntos y todo eso, pero al terminar de arreglarse y bajar a comer algo para luego irse a trabajar, se dio cuenta que la casa no era como la recordaba, esta tenia mas habitaciones, era mas grande y se escuchaban algunas personas en el comedor, lo cual le sorprendió porque no era común que tuvieran visitas y menos un viernes en la mañana.

Al bajar se sorprendió al escuchar un ¡mama¡ ¿Cómo era posible? Ella no podía tener hijos, se pregunto si era para ella ya que al parecer tenían visitas, si lo confirmo era un hermoso niño de pelo negro no mas de 7 años tenia y se le abalanzo hacia ella, Hermione extrañada le respondió el abrazo pero con inseguridad ¿ella mama? No era posible.

Luego de que el niño termino el abrazo y la tomo de la mano y la hizo caminar hacia lo que parecía un comedor.

--Papa ya despertó mama—dijo el niño con alegría.

--A que bien, ya era hora—contesto una voz que conocía perfectamente después de pasar tantas aventuras con el—pensé que tendría que ir a levantarte con un beso.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, había otros dos niños mas, eran una niña con de 10 años, pelo castaño y ojos verdes, el otro niño era el vivo retrato de su padre excepto por el pelo que también era castaño.

--¿Harry?—pregunto aun mas asombrada.

--Claro, quien esperabas que fuera, ¿Víctor Krum?—dijo en tono de broma y sarcasmo—claro, soy mejor que el en el Quidditch jeje.

En ese instante recobro la memoria, como un relámpago paso por su mente, no era Víctor el que la había consolado en el lago había sido Harry, creía amar a Ron pero no era así ¡Amaba a Harry!, no había tenido ese accidente que evitaría que fuera mama, sino que era mama de tres niños y era feliz.

--oye ¿no vas a desayunar? Recuerda que quedamos de llevar a los niños al ´´ lago''—le recordó Harry—recuerda que desde hace 15 días que les habíamos dicho que los llevaríamos.

--Si, lo se—contesto Hermione con alegría al recordar todo y que de verdad era feliz


End file.
